Zim's Sickness
by Nightzs
Summary: Zim hasn't been in school for a week and Dib starts to worry. When he arrived, he found the alien lying on the couch breathing heavily. He has Proprotensis. ZADR
1. Only Visiting?

**ZADR SERIES! YESSSSS! A big shout out to Uncle Xigbar for the 'fixing the grammar' and I actually got your idea! Thank you for your opinion I hope I will bring it up more! Anyways Enjoy the gay homosexual series! (cries in corner)**

Other day began when Dib walked into his classroom. Ms. Bitters was lecturing Keef about DOOM and how the world would end miserably. Dib was 16 years old; a junior in high skool. He had the same trench coat, but it was longer; almost touching the floor. His black skinny pants that has too many pockets in them and the blue shirt with a somewhat happy face. He had the same old glasses but was slightly bigger, and his black combat boots with metal buckles on them. And whatever makes Dib...uh..Dib... his raven hair. It was slightly longer; like his great scientist father, Professor Membrane.

But what made it weird is that his enemy wasn't in the classroom. Zim hasn't been here for at least a week. So, Dib decided to go to his base to check on him...

**Meanwhile at Zim's Base..**

Gir was carrying a plate of steaming waffles and skipping towards his master. The master however, was lying on the coach breathing heavily. He recently got sick which led to a serious illness. He had 2 layers of blankets over him and that stalks on his head were twitching quite rapidly. Gir placed the waffles on the table next to the alien and sat there.

Apparently, this is a rare disease that only Irkens get; Proprotensis. It's when the alien is far from home for a while and it's not often this happens; but its unfortunate for this poor thing to get something so horrible. They start getting a headache and leads to a fever; which leads to a cold. This pattern continues until the 'subject' passes out and leads to a very high fever.

The wet facecloth on Zim's head was beginning to dry when a wire came out and placed it in the bowl next to him; soaking it with cold water. It placed it back on his head and retracted back into the ceiling. Gir having no knowledge had a sad expression on his face. The blue lens was clouded with small tears until the front door open to reveal Dib.

Gir turned his head and jumped on his legs and cried oil down his pants. Dib-human was walking towards the alien seeing how vulnerable he is, bents down and stares at him. The dark green blush from his high fever was quite noticeable and his heavy fast breathing. Dib then looked down at Gir who was still on his leg.

"Gir, what's wrong with Zim?" Instead of the robots voice, the computers came.

"Master has a very serious illness, that a very small chance Irkens get; Proprotensis.." Dib listened very carefully about the details while staring at the sick Irken. He suddenly felt bad for this young boy. He had always been so hard on him; causing him to stress out more. He probably got this sickness because of him.

"Computer, is there a cure to this?" There was a slight humm.

"Quite so. I believe you humans call it a fever or rather a cold. Just do whatever you do to make yourselves better with that." Dib got up and nodded at nothing. He ran out closing the door behind him with a small slam.

. . . . . .

_The pain! Why does it hurt!_

_Wait, I can still do something with your legs right? Ugh! Curse you!_

_Your lying!_

_You lie!_

_Lies..._

Zim opened his eyes slowly when he smelled something in his house. He turned his head towards the kitchen and it was all a blur. He made grunting noises and tried to stand up but fell on the floor instantly. The black blur that he saw in the kitchen walked up to him and carefully picked him up.

"Zim, your too weak to walk. Stay down on the couch and get some rest." Of course being the selfish Irken he his flailed his arms around trying to punch the attacker and intruder of his home.

"Get away you filthy creature! Zim needs no help! Put me down before I-..." Zims eyes closed while the blur was shown at the last second to reveal Dib. At the last strength the alien has; he punched Dib in the face and his arm fell as he passed out. Dib placed Zim down on the couch and wrapped the blankets over him. He went back in the kitchen to finish the chicken noodle soup.

"Sorry for my masters uh...violent behavior." Computer spoke. Dib smirked and shook his head.

"Zim is always like that; even at school 'cause we always fought. I have a feeling I'm the source of this sickness." Dib stirred the spoon in the pan. He brought out a plastic bowl in the pantry and placed it on the side.

"Even so Dib, he is always so full of himself; always neglecting about what other people have to say. For instance, the scene you just experience just now." Dib turned off the heat of the stove and poured the contents into the bowl.

"I know, but Zim is who he is. No one should try to change him." He smiled and brought the soup over to the table next to the couch. Dib through his pocket to bring out two blue pills and placed it on the table.

"But I must ask, how do you know I'm not trying to kill Zim Computer?" Dib went through the plastic bag he brought in to bring out a carton of orange juice.

"Well, you seemed to have a worried expression when I explained what illness he had." By this time, Dib brought a cup of orange juice to the table. He placed the two pills into the aliens mouth and drained it with orange juice.

"Your right. I did I had a worried expression. This is the first time I've never felt so alone or fucked up all the time in my normal life. I was so obsessed with the paranormal, I lost tons of my friends and all I had was Gaz and my father." Dib glanced at the alien and stared at him. "Zim is all I have left now. My family abandoned me and if I lost him, I would be alone again.." Dib made a final smile and started to feed Zim with the chicken soup he just recently made.


	2. One Strange Dream

**I'm actually glad some people like my story so far! Well lets go! :D**

The whole bowl of soup was gone and Dib grabbed it to place it in the sink. A wire came out once more and grabbed the bowl full of water and spilled in in the sink near the human. It then replaced it with cold water and traveled back to the patient. It grabbed the cloth on top of Zim's head and replaced it with cold water.

Zim was beginning to open his eyes and looked around the room to see the blur again. But it became clear to see the black trench coat.

"Dib?" He croaked. The human turned his head and smiled and walked over to him.

"Yep its me." He smiled and sat on the floor next to him. "You got sick so I'm taking care of you."

"Fool! Zim needs no help!" Computer spoke up and cleared his throat.

"**Master, you should be thanking him. If it wasn't for him, you could have a possibility of death.**"

Dib with wide eyes along his glasses sees the calm look the red orbs. Zim sat back down and lay there and made a soft whimper,

"Th-Thank you, Dib-human.." He spatted Dib-human in a nasty way. Dib however, couldn't help with a small blush on his face and smiled.

"Your welcome." He spatted back. Being the curious alien he was,

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"Until you recover." There was a loud groan from passed the aliens zipper teeth.

"Does he really Computer?"

"**Unless you want to get sick again, then I suggest you let him stay here.**" Zim closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Zim does need to get better." He opens his eyes and pointed dramatically at the Dib-human. "You! Help make Zim get better!" There was a small nod and that's all it took. Dib began to take of Zim that day.

Computer helped Dib bring Zim to his room. The room contained dark red sheets and huge white pillows. The walls, floors, ceiling, etc were jet black; there was also strange lights coming from the ceiling that cast purple lights; similar to the windows outside of the house.

Dib stayed in the aliens room and watched over him. But what makes us shocked, reader, is that he was not bored. Just seeing the small fragile alien on the bed, sleeping and making soft hissing sounds was an awe to Dib. Obsessed of the paranormal he was, he watched over him like a hawk, not taking one second off him.

Everything Dib has done to Zim was like a pain in the ass for Zim. He's been trying to capture him for 5 years and still has not succeeded. But now was the time for him; but he did not try to capture him. He seems that it is unfair that he's sick and that there is no challenged to time. So dear reader, he watched and waited.

. . . . . .

"No! Get that filthy thing away from me!" Zim shouted very loudly so that the whole street could hear from the deep depths of the ground. Dib however was trying to feed the alien so soup so he could get better; which is causing a problem.

"Space-boy, I fed you this while you were sleeping. So just eat the damn thing so you can get better!" The alien kept neglecting him and backed up as Dib came closer. With a sigh, wires come out of the ceiling holding Zim's legs and arms down. The human came closer with the steaming bowl of doom and placed a small sample in Zim's mouth. His reaction wasn't as bad as Dib thought. He got a spoonful with some chicken in it and poured it in with no problem. The wires eased away and Zim just sat there staring at the humans honey-filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.." He muttered. Dib being as shocked as he is stared at the blushing alien. All he could do was smile at him and gave him the bowl so he could eat.

"If I was an alien, I guess I would freak out too; I guess..." Zim's blush darkened and ate his soup quietly, while Dib walked away to his backpack he brought and took out 2 gel pills. He then took out a his small cooler and placed out some orange juice.

"What is that?" The boy turned his head to see the soup half full with the spoon placed in it. The alien however was staring at the boys eyes with his alluring red orbs.

"Medicine for your sickness and some orange juice for calcium. It helps." He walked over while shaking the orange juice and handing Zim the pills.

"Swallow them." Dib uncapped the small carton and handed it to him also. Zim just stared at the pills and blew a deep sigh.

"Why are you helping Zim?" Dibs eyes widened and turned his blushed face away from him.

"N-no reason.."

"**Oh really Dib?**" The computer spoke out. "**Well listen to this then Zim.**" Zims head tilted up and stared at the human while listening to words spoke out from the owner.

"**Zim is all I have left now. My family abandoned me and if I lost him, I would be alone again..**" It was now his turn for his eyes to widen and his orbs threw daggers at the humans big head; suitable for a target.

"Is this true?" Dib's head turned towards the alien that had his death stare but the 2 stalks on his head were flattened. With a sigh he nodded. Zim jumped when Dib stood up from the bed and left the room shutting the door with him. Zim however couldn't help but blush.

"The human...c-cares for Zim?" He brought his legs towards his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around his fragile legs. His head was resting on his knees in deep thought; thinking about how Dib always made fun of him and always trying to expose him. But now he has this...this soft side of his. Like a masquerade; switching masks everyday.

Unaware of this, Dib was staring at the screen just in time to hear the words, 'The human...c-cares for Zim?' which blew him to a deep sigh. Those appendages on his head flattening even more and his weak legs and arms coming closer to his torso. He can see the thinking thought in his head and the dark green blush turning darker and darker. Every second seemed like an hour; and every hour seemed like a million light-years.

. . . . . .

Dib was upstairs on the main-floor; sleeping on the couch with a black blanket covering him. However, Zim was approaching the human with a dark red blanket over his head walking towards him. He was on his back and his mouth was slightly opened; soft snores and breathing coming within there. For some reason, Zim had this urge to hug him tightly, to thank him for the past things he has done for him. But he didn't. He stood there, watching him while sitting on the side of the couch. He smirked, bend down and lightly made a small kiss on his forehead. He then stood up and returned into his room.

Dib however was dreaming about becoming a paranormal investigator and getting fame. But just as he was walking home he saw a face.

"_Z-Zim?" The head turned to reveal the alien in his 24's. He was taller, probably high enough to Dib's chest. He had a black jacket on and black tights. The black combats boots with metal buckles finished the touch. Those eyes were disguised in purple contacts and jet black hair to cover his appendages. He gently smiled and walked towards him._

"_Yo. How you been?" Dib relaxed and smiled._

"_Good, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you went back to Irk." Zim however thought it was a question and smiled large._

"_Actually I did. I came back to see a 'old friend'. But I guess I don't need to cause I've already found him." Zim smiled larger with his eyes closed. Sort of in an anime way of smiling. Dib's eyes were wide and hes mouth parted to say something but kept them closed. The silence in the dark night with only the street lamp to show the vision of the two people. Dib was taller then him, wearing a black trench coat with buckets near the neck; blue t-shirt with a cat face (:3) and black blacks with too many pockets. Black combat boots with so many buckets, they can't couch. The pale skin on his face turned into a __light red and he stared deep into those fake purple lens._

"_Dib? You feeling alright? Your face is red." Dib blushed harder and shook his head._

"_It's getting cold, want to come in my house?" He invited Zim with a smile smirked on his face; never feeling so happy in his life. The lights turned on to show a white room with white carpeting. A black couch facing a flat screen TV and a black coffee table. Everything else in the room was modely arranged with paintings on the wall of Dib's family. But one picture stood out from the rest. A picture of a beautiful women; purple hair and pale white skin. It was on a small table with two candles beside them. Being curious, Zim walked up to it and hold it in his 6 fingers._

"_Is this your mom?" Dib turned his head after placing his trench coat on the coach and nodded._

"_She died a couple months after you left from cancer." A sad expression approached on both of the boys._

"_I'm sorry." Zim placed the picture down and sighed deeply turning around with his hands clutched behind his back in a military like form. "I should of stayed to help her." Dib's eyes widened and shook his head fast._

"_No! Don't worry about it. It was 4 years ago so don't worry about it!" A fake laugh approached but Zim's anger approached._

"_Don't lie to Zim..." His head was faced down and his fists with clutching against his pants. "You do care..you just don't say it.." Zim's head pointed up to look up to the hazel eyes with his purple contacts fading away in his tears. "QUIT LYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He ran away from Dib pushing him away. He ran for his jacket but was grabbed by the wrist from a hand. He then was pinned against the wall next to the front door. Dib's forehead was against Zim's and his eyes full of anger._

"_I'm not lying.. I NEVER LIE ZIM! When you left I was so alone in hatred that I almost KILLED someone because of you! I'm not letting you leave because things aren't working out with YOU!" He grabbed Zim's flailing wrists and pinned them against the wall beside his head. The fear in those red orbs risen and 2 small tears fell from them._

"_Let go of me!" Zim yelled._

"_No." Dib quickly responded. Zim kept struggling to be free but the legs kept kicking. Dib leaned his face closer and placed a small; yet harsh kiss onto his green ones. Zim's orbs opened wider and proceeding to kick but even harder to remove the grip. Dib removed from the contact but not to far away to feel Zim's breath._

"_C-can you do that again?" It was Dib's turn to have his eyes opened wide but he nodded and leaned in again with his hands now on his cheeks. The warm embrace they both just experienced for the first time was something they couldn't compare to anything else. Zim reached his hands to Dib's back and clutched his shirt; nearly tearing it. The human asked access but licking the aliens bottom lip who gladly accepted. Both of their tongues fighting in a war; guaranteeing one of them will win. Zim wrapped his leg around around Dib's waist while Dib reached his hand out for the other holding him up._

_They separated with a string of saliva attaching them; both of them panting for air._

"_Bedroom?" Dib spoke softly. Zim nodded and the dream faded into a dark screen._

Dib woke up from his dream and sat up to see the day light breaking. He sighed and reached for his glasses and walked downstairs to help Zim get better..

**Sorry for the late update! I was busy getting my grades up! But the wait was well worth it! R/R please and you get a virtual cookie. ;)**


	3. Confusion Sucks

**I'm so happy for the reviews I got. -sniffle- Makes me very happy. But who wants to see a crying 14 year old beside you perverts out there. Enjoy this while it lasts!**

Zim was sleeping in his bed dreaming. A sweet beautiful dream approaching him with a soothing sound.

_The room was dark but with his red orbs, he can see fairly clearly. He reached his arm towards Dib's soft snow cheek as he sits in his bedroom (No this isn't the scene from Dib's dream). The glasses were gently slipped down from the rim of his nose and a dark red blush on his face._

_Apparently, Dib trapped Zim against the wall on the bed preventing him from leaving. So, this is what he did.._

_Their eyes were gazing at each other. Even though Dib could barely see the front of him in the dark room, the orbs in Zim's eyes were a glow stick; casting a dim light in the room. Their heartbeats could be heard clearly on how quiet the two were as the breathing came heavy._

"_D-Dib.." Zim tried to break the silence. "C-could you move.."_

_With a quick nod Dib removed from his restraints from the Irken and sat on the far side of the bed._

"_S-Sorry... I didn't know w-what came over me.." Dib covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'Stupid...Stupid...Stupid!' He thought._

"_It's a-alright.." Zim croaked out. Dib's hands removed from his face and as he turns his head, the alien was so close to his face; he could feel the breathing on him. "I actually quite, enjoyed it.."_

_Dib's eyes widened; but not by the fact that Zim told him that he enjoyed it...but by the fact how his eyes were so gentle; like jello. _

_The Irken leaned in closer with his eyes half opened in daydream. Dib was now vulnerable to this alien er... molester.. His back was on the bed and his hands gripping the bedsheets as hard as he could. Zim however, leaned in more and placed his right hand on the pale cheek again; which was now cherry red. With that being said, Zim placed a gentle soft kiss on his lips._

_Dib's eyes widened and laid there in complete shock until Zim removed his doing. There was a dark blush on the Irken with his eyes half lidded. Dib opened his mouth slowly with a soft exhale. He reached his arms around the fragile boys back and pushed him down into another kiss._

. . . . . .

Zim's stalks on his twitched as his dream continued in pleasure; unaware Dib was sitting on the side of the bed watching him. The toss and turns compile to him that he is having a good dream..

"Mhh..naah.." The tossing and turning continued until Dib let out a huge dark red blush. "Mhmm..D-Dib.." Dib stood straight up with his mouth opened in disgust.

"What...the...HELL!" The immediate words that Dib spoke caused Zim to wake up and stumble off the bed in worry. His metal limbs popping out of his PAK and getting ready to fight.

"WHAT! What's wrong Dib-human!" They both stood there but Dib still had that shocking look on his face and turned around.

"N-Nothing! I'll just l-leave now!" Dib walked towards his bag and picked it up and opened the bedroom door.

Zim opened his maroon orbs wide as he grabbed his wrist. The human stopped in his tracks and turned his head slowly with a confused look on his face. Zim dropped his hand and looked in Dib's eyes.

"Zim wanted to say t-thank you for thanking care of Zim.." The thin stalks on his head were flat on his head and there was the word 'sad' written across his forehead.

Dib turned around completely and stood there. The silence approached again but Dib blushed still; still thinking about the exact words Zim spoke in his sleep.

'I don't like Zim..I don't like him...' The thoughts ran through his mind. Zim stood up and walked towards the cherry red skinned boy and hugged him; his head on his chest with his frail arms around his back.

"Thank you." He squeaked in happiness as a tongue pokes out a little. Dib stared on the stalks on the elites head and placed his hand on one.

"Zim, I.." Dib spoke. The words stopped however by a slight noise from Zim.

"Get your hand off my head.." The words made Dib jump but kept his hand held. The noise continued as it vibrated up Dib's arm. The sound continued and he started to pet the alien's head.

All of a sudden, Zim tightened the grip of the hug around the humans back. He jumped but continued to pet the top of his head. The soft skin was soothing; like it's never been scratched or touched before.

Both of the boys eyes were closed enjoying this feeling, as the quiet sound in the room was peaceful.

Zim gently opened his eyes with his red orbs exposed and glanced up to Dib. He reached his hand from his back and placed two claws on the rim of his glasses removing them. Those hazel eyes opened as there was a blur.

Dib was as blind as a bat and couldn't see shit. The only thing he could see was the bright red orbs floating near him. Zim however tossed the glasses on the bed and leaned up to his shoulder and hugged him there. The beating from the humans heart was an interesting thought to the alien's mind.

"Dib?" There was a slight hum from him but ignored it. "Are you enjoying this?" There was a slight jump from the boy and blushed crimson.

"N-No! Why would you think that?" The pride was burning away, melting until there was just liquid wax. The lust side however was pulling him towards the urge.

This hurt Zim. He sighed and placed a claw on the dark raven hair; stroking it like a kitty.

"Oh."

Deep down inside this hurt Dib also. He pushed Zim off him by the shoulders.

"Even though I can't see you, I'm sorry." Zim's eyes opened wide but nodded. "I need to go now.." Dib lifted his grip and tried to walk through the blindness but he bumped into the alien and muttered 'sorry'.

Zim had a smile and grabbed Dib's hand and guided him towards his glasses. As he places his hand on the glasses however, Dib leaned down to pick them up. The Irken went in front of his view and placed a gentle; but harsh kiss.

Dib once again had no idea what was going on; but soon his eyes became half-lidded. He closed them and stayed there until the kiss stopped.

Zim stared at the red boy and smiled.

"That's what you get for helping me." He smiled with his tongue sticking out but Dib had a confused look on his face. He sighed and grabbed his glasses to place them on.

"Your always like this. Teasing me until the limit I can't take." He crouched down and grabbed his backpack. "Even so, that made me very happy." He turned his head and smiled just in time to see the dark green blush. He waved goodbye and proceeded to leave Zim's base.

. . . . . .

Zim laid down on the couch in deep thought on why he just did 'lip contact' with the Dib-human. Maybe he was being thankful? Yeah! That's it! He wanted to say thank you for his work! But.. He looked sad afterwords. He would never know. He laid down on his side and slept there.

Dib was just reaching his home, and as he opens his front door, he sees Gaz sitting on her couch playing her game slave. The annoying grunts from her voice tells Dib to shut the door. He sighs and closes the door and heads up to his room. He looked his door and laid on his stomach on the soft mattress. For some reason he feels so...depressed. He doesn't bother taking off his glasses and fell asleep into another deep dream.

"_If something happens to me, your stuck here forever!" Dib yelled. The alien grunted and yelled,_

"_Curse Yooooooooou!" He dropped his PAK legs and paused, "Wait, I could still do something to your legs right?" Dib thought for a moment._

"_I guess so-Wait! No!" Zim grunts again._

"_Curse Yoooooooou!" _

Dib chuckles in his sleep at the memory where they were stuck in his nightmare world.

"_How do you know it works if you never found an alien before..." _

"_I'm going to find out right now.."_

Dib's eyes shot opened when he felt something pinned on his back. He turned to see a blur, and fell asleep again.

**Ooooooo... What's gonna happen? :3 Thanks for the Reviews guys! Makes me feel welcomed to see that people are reading this. I'm sorry about how this chapter is so short, but I PROMISE I WILL MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER. Plus the next one is the final! I'm thinking about making a smutt scene and turn it into a M rated, but I'm not sure. I need your guys opiniosos. R/R and see you guys next time! ;D**


	4. Invader Of My Heart?

**Final Chapter! There will be a M RATED scene but I will change it to Mature! Ill Place (**) to where the beginning and ending of the scene. **

Sweet Dreams... It spoke... Dib couldn't move... or open his eyes. But the It was disturbing...

A sly grin on Its face...

The dreams he were seeing was not pleasant... They were rather...disturbing images.

Pictures of Dib laying on a metal table with nothing on but his black pants. A doctor with a surgical knife; ready to cut him open.

Images started to overlap with different pictures of different events that happened in his past.

Him as a baby...

His first alien doll...

Everything...

It was rather strange for him to see this forgotten memories of his past when he was just a toddler; but they felt...right.

He saw a white light at the end of the images to see a black figure. Dib calmly walked towards it and placed his hand on its shoulder. Turning it around to see nothing but blackness...

Dib flinched and jumped back away from the figure; taking in the figure he took in. It kinda looked similar to...Zim?

He rebalanced himself yelling at himself out in the open. The action didn't happen and he screamed in agony with his hands clutched on his big head. These images flashing incredibly fast.

. . . . . .

Zim was sitting on his couch with his red orbs glowing in the dark living room. He was just staring into space (An: Seriously, No Pun Intended) wondering what he will do at school when he sees the Dib-human. The expression on his face was empty; like he didn't like it...or maybe...

Zim shook his head in the thought and sat up. He walked over to his trashcan to go to into his base but the front door made a big slam...

The Irken was frightned and turned his head to see who infiltrated his base. It was rather dark in the room but the dim of glass was shown from the only light source...the moon...

The shining white glow as if it was mercury; dancing in the stars giving out a beautiful light source. It showed Dib; his eyebrows narrowing down in anger and holding some kind of rope with him.

Zim stepped back away from the human in pure fear, tripping over a chair as he landed on the floor on his back. The human walked over to him sitting on his abdomen and wrapping the rope around his arms to tie them.

"D-Dib? Did I-I do something w-wrong?" The trembling caused Dib to grin in an 'I'm going to rape you' kind of way. Without a second to spare, "Dib-shit! Get off of Zim!" Zim used his strength to used his PAK legs, but his arms were in the way. Unless he wanted to cut them off, there was no way to get them off.

Dib leaned in closer to Zim and smirked once more. "Actually you did..Space-monster..." Space-monster? That was a new one... Zim kept struggling but as Dib was taller and much stronger; he was no match to his attacker.

All Zim could do was lay there, whimper, and stare deep into those honey-lust filled eyes. The room was quiet, except their low but heavy breathing and just faintly hear the heart beats.

_I need to do something to get this stink-ass off of ZIM! _A light bulb magically popped over his head and had an idea.

"Dib-love?" The name calling made Dib open his eyes wider. He stared down at the alien and leaned down closer to him to listen. "Zim has a seeeeeecret..." He add a tint of annoyance, and a some-what entreatingly mood in his tone.

Dib couldn't resist and leaned in more and soon, Zim closed the space between them; causing Dib to blush a red; deep as blood.

This feeling... Why do I remember it?

Dib slowly opened his eyes to see a dark room. The nerves returning to him, when he felt a sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes more to see a clear vision of Zim.

_Uhhh... Did I miss something?_

Zim soon removed and smirked at him.

"Now..would you kindly...GET OFF OF ZIM!" He shouted on the top of his lungs; probably the whole world hearing him.

Dib nodded; still blushing from the contact and sat off him.

"AND! Take this rope off! Your tied me up you know!" Dib's eyes opened to see a dark brown rope tied tightly around Zim's arms. He reached a hand out and started to tug on it but stopped soon after.

"Zim...I'm sorry.. forgive me.."

Zim being comfused turned around just to see something quite shocking..the space between them..were closed...

Dib's face was WAY too close for Zim's comfort..too close.. He frowned but he couldn't move with his damn arms tied back...

But Dib say he was sorry; so he started to kiss back with him..

Dib feeling his lover push back; made feel in pure bliss.. He started to push him down on the ground and roughly attacked his kissing.

(**)

Zim blushed a dark evergreen and began to lick his Dib-love's bottom lip; as if it was asking for entrance. The tinging of saliva caused him to burn lightly but tightly ignored it..

Dib narrowed his eyes a slight second to feel that...uh...weird first encounter.. But Eventually accept entrance as the alien slipped his serpent like tongue on the fat muscle.

The both species, or rather human and alien were fighting for dominance. The tongue of the alien was fast and swift. The humans was rather fat and slow; eventually the snake won. The only removed for a quick second panting for air with a string of saliva attaching them; They joined back in...

_This is going to slow.._ Dib carefully placed a hand on the rope and started to tug it off; while his other reached under the Irkens uniform to feel his bare chest (An: Hooray for multitasking!).

Soon the the rope was torn off and Zim's hands immediately wrapped around Dib's neck; deepening the kiss more. A slight moan came from the human as the rubbing on the chest continued. Zim removed his hands and started tugging Dib' shirt to be torn off; unfortunately causing to break the kiss for a slight second. While this was going on, Dib also removed the Irkens red uniform to see his green chest for the first time.

There were some light battle scars, most likely from the wars he's been on. Zim smirked.

"Like what you see, Dib-thing?" Dib escaped from his thoughts and shook his head. Zim leaned to the big head of his down and started to lick his neck; bright as snow. A shuddered moan came from the boys mouth which caused Zim to grin widely. He captured the thick appendage between his green lips and started to suck louder.

"Z-Zim.." The moan escaped this time in words but they haven't really done anything yet! Dib arched over his lovers frail body and started to rub his abdomen; signaling he was reaching after to his..uh...meats...

With a slight hum that trailed on the boys neck, he lightly tugged the invader's pants down to his knees, soon off over his delicious green legs. Dib stared at the monster before him. It was kind of..interesting.. The mass size was completely green; but had a weird texture on it; similar to fish scales..

Zim noticed Dib staring and he smirked. He grabbed Dib's hand and gently placed it on his member.

"Go ahead.. Pleasure it.." He whispered seductively into his ear. This caused Dib to jump out of a 70 story building. Noticing Zim's hand removing to feel his hand reaching to his jeans he began to slowly pump his member.

Zim arched his back as he felt the completely warm palm on his...key...pumping fast; as if he was pleasuring himself as well...

"D-Dib..." The moaning into his ear made his pump him faster as the breathing quickened deeply into his ear causing streams of water strolling down.. Zim started to unzip the humans pants and tug it down; trying to avoid to refrain from Dib stopping. With the pants down to his knees, a pair of red boxers appeared and the pumping quickened fasted then ever before.

"D-Dib! I feel funny!" Dib smirked and quickly stopped pumping and stared into the aliens face. His mouth was wide open with his tongue slipping out breathing heavily. Dib distracted him as he quickly placed his lips against his as he started to remove his underwear.

(AN:FINAL WARNING! BACK AWAY NOW!)

Dib removed slowly and stared at Zim's red orbs in worry.

"Z-Zim? You know this will hurt, right?" Dib was holding on to his erect member waiting at Zim's entrance. Zim nodded quickly.

"Of course I do...I am Zim!" He lied. With a quick nod, Dib leaned his down beside Zim's ear and whispered, "I'll go easy..If it hurts, let me know.." With a quick kiss on the lips to distract him, he pushed in to feel the walls around him squeeze his member tightly.

Zim's eyes opened widely and felt his hold world falling down. The appendage _inside _of him was causing servilely pain of all pain he couldn't hold to bear; but he hold his ground.

Dib looked at Zim's eyes and frowned. He pushed in more, all the way full and watched the pain increase on the face.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Dib slowly started to thrust in slowly once the Irken got used to the feel of Dib being inside of him. The pain soon eased as the arms on Dib's shoulders fell to the floor.

The human, seeing as this is a good sign, started to pump in faster. He quickly placed his hand on the aliens erect...key...and started to pump him faster then he did before. He then arched over and placed a stalk into his mouth and gradually sucked on it (AN: Multitasking ROCKS!).

"Oh Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib!" Besides all the thrusting, pumping, and antenna sucking; Dib was thrusting into something so unbelievably delicious... Zim practically begged Dib to hit whatever that was again.

Dib obeyed and thrusted harder, hitting his prostate; causing Zim to arched up, wrapping his legs around Dib's waist.

"Z-Zim!" After soon, the too came and landed in exhaustion on each other. Dib removed from Zim and laid next to him breathing heavily. They cuddled together on the living room floor and stared into eachothers eyes.

"I love you, Dib..." Dib's eyes sparkled in bliss and smiled.

"And I love you, Zim..Invader of my heart.."

(**)

**You guys...owe me big.. I feel so fucking dirty... e_e But, I hoped you enjoyed it! I was actually getting sick of this story. Series don't jump me too well but I will be making more ZADRS pretty soon! So keep that button to yourselfs and toon in next time! :)**


End file.
